


not said to me

by respoftw



Series: 35 Ways To Say I Love You In The Pegasus Galaxy [10]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7931854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respoftw/pseuds/respoftw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ways to say "I Love You" #10</p><p>Ronon wants to know what the deal with McKay is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	not said to me

"What's the deal with McKay anyway?"

John frowned at Ronon. "What do you mean? What deal?"

Ronon shrugged. "I mean, what's the deal with him? He's not exactly what I would call a soldier but he's a member of the team. Doesn't make sense."

John smirked over his plate of stew. "You'll change your tune soon enough," he said. "He'll have saved your life inside of a week and you won't wonder why he's on the team anymore."

" _Really_?" Ronon sounded unconvinced. "You telling me he's saved your life?"

"He's saved us all," John clarified. "More times than I can count."

" _McKay_?"

"Yes, _McKay_ ," John was starting to feel a little annoyed now. "He's the smartest man in two galaxies.   It may seem like he complains a lot - -"

"He does," Ronon interrupted. "A _lot_."

"Yeah, well, he still does what's asked of him. Every time. Even if he does complain about it."

"I heard that he gets off on making people cry," Ronon bit into an almost apple.

"He's a perfectionist," John argued. "Something you'll be grateful of when his skills are needed to save your skin."

"Maybe," Ronon tipped his chair back, balancing on the back legs and making it look easy. "Or maybe he's just a petty, vindictive person."

"What?" John couldn't believe what he was hearing. "OK," he said, leaning forward, "I'm only gonna say this one time but McKay is one of the best people I know. I mean, sure, he can seem a little prickly but once you dig down deep he's - -" John sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Rodney is one of the most selfless, loyal people you could meet," he said quietly. "Once you scratch the surface, if you take the time to get to know him, there is nothing he wouldn't do for you. Hell, he works himself half to death for everybody in this damn city and no one thanks him. He wasn't trained for this but he learned. He's better with a gun than any other civilian in the city, he could give half my marines a square go on the range. He's a good person. He's vital. To Atlantis. To the team and - -"

"No, it's OK. I get it now. You love him," Ronon said.

"I - yeah." John didn't see the point in denying it, not when Ronon was so matter of fact about it.

"Cool." Ronon's grin was far wider than the discussion really warranted and John felt his stomach drop.

"He's behind me, isn't he?" he said.

"Yeah," Ronon tipped his chair back to four legs with a bang and stood up. "I expect a thank you present. I like knives."

***

Ronon was the proud owner of a beautiful ebony handled bowie knife the next week.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi! on [Tumblr](http://buffycuddlespigs.tumblr.com)


End file.
